


[podfic] the wind beneath my wings

by cantarina, exmanhater, paraka, reena_jenkins



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Airports, Comfort Reading, Derek Takes Care Of Stiles, Future Fic, Homecoming, M/M, Multi-voice Podfic, Podfic, Podfic Collaboration, Podfication 2017, Recorded in an Airport, Reunions, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 05:24:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12474452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantarina/pseuds/cantarina, https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater, https://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/pseuds/paraka, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: "Did you check any baggage?" Derek says. "Or is this it?""You’re—" Stiles squints. "Me?""Yes," Derek says, not very patiently.Good old Derek.





	[podfic] the wind beneath my wings

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the wind beneath my wings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1294333) by [verity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/verity/pseuds/verity). 



 

 **Coverartist:**    [ **reena_jenkins**  ](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)  
****

**Warnings:** Podfication 2017, Comfort Reading, Reunions, Homecoming, Airports, Derek Takes Care of Stiles, Future Fic, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Recorded in an Airport

 **Length:**  00:08:40  
  
**Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(TWolf\)%20_the%20wind%20beneath%20my%20wings_.mp3) (thanks for hosting us, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/))


End file.
